Look at Me
by LoveHGSS
Summary: They always knew what the other was, but how did they end up with Emily tied up and blindfolded in the door frame? BDSM. Explicit M rating.


Summary – They always knew what the other was, but how did they end up with Emily tied up and blindfolded in the door frame? BDSM. Explicit M rating.

Disclaimer – I own none of the characters nor do I make any money from this fanfiction.

 **WARNING – This fanfiction contains very graphic material. Language, sexual content, BDSM, Dom/Sub. If you don't like it, please do not read it. Again, it is very explicit content.**

"If you move once more without my permission, I will be forced to punish you. Do you understand me?"

Emily Prentiss became completely still, squeezing her eyes shut to regain some kind of composure, which was silly because she was already blindfolded. His voice came from just behind her left ear, his warm breath tickling the sensitive flesh of her earlobe. Her body nearly shook at the realization of how close he was. He hadn't touched her in nearly twenty minutes and she felt as if she were dying. Her arms, which were suspended above her head in the doorway to the bathroom, began to tingle and fall asleep. She knew better than to pull on the ties, which were hung on the hooks he used to hang his suits after being dry cleaned. She may have started to worry about circulation had he not suddenly spoken when she squirmed to find a more comfortable position.

"That was not rhetorical," he reminded her harshly.

"I understand," she breathed out.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, his large hand finding it's way into her thick dark hair, his long fingers easily weaving through the silky strands.

Emily licked her lips, debating on whether or not she wanted the punishment if she purposefully ignored him. "Sir," she added hastily when she felt him ball her hair into his fist. She knew it would not have been a gentle punishment. "I understand, sir. I apologize. Please forgive me, sir."

"That's my good girl," he purred against her neck. She nearly mewled when his hand opened and he gently ran his palm down the back of her hair. "I'm so proud of you, you know that? So, so proud of this glorious body on display for me."

Emily couldn't contain the soft moan that left her lips when he smoothed his hands down her hips, squeezing the supple flesh with a tenderness he rarely used unless it was during praises. She loved the praise almost as much as the punishment. Her nipples hardened in anticipation, her legs becoming weaker the longer he kept her at an arms length. She was craving his warm skin against hers. She could feel herself heating up but didn't dare rub her thighs together even though every inch of her brain was screaming at her to do so in order to relieve even just a little bit of the tension growing between her legs.

"Who's body is this?" he asked her in an even tone, as if just asking for the time.

"Yours, sir," she responded without hesitation, her body twitching in happiness as he continued to lightly touch her hips, going up to her rib cage and then back again.

"Say my name," he demanded, his fingers suddenly digging into her hips. "Tell me who owns this perfect body."

Emily could barely breathe, her voice nearly impossible to find as emotion constricted her throat. Any time he praised her, air was hard to come by. "Aaron Hotchner," she finally choked out, hot tears building in her eyes. "Aaron Hotchner owns my body."

His hands paused, his breathing becoming heavier and she could feel him fighting for control over his emotions. It been an impossibly long week away on a case and he had been looking forward to seeing his submissive in a different light other than in her classic BAU garb. He had grown impatient during the end of their stay and it didn't go unnoticed. Rossi had repeatedly asked him if something was wrong, Reid steered clear of him at all costs and Morgan never left his side, a clear show that he was worried the older man would snap if someone weren't keeping him in check. Thankfully Derek Morgan was a close match to his dominance in regards to work, but smart enough to know when to take backseat and just be a pillar of support.

Aaron had found himself drifting towards Emily at every turn, constantly pushing her to contribute more, question more, ride with him to the crime scenes. She had noticed it all but never once did she dare to say something. She'd known openly questioning his choices in front of the team would mean utter hell for her when they got back to DC. She'd watched his hand reach for her on more than one occasion and it had taken every ounce of willpower not to reach back when he'd quickly righted himself. She had noted he was getting worse at controlling himself outside of his bedroom, but she couldn't find it in herself to view it as anything other than exhilarating.

Over the last five months, Hotch found it increasingly difficult to keep himself in check when in Emily's presence. From the first day they met, he _knew_. He knew then that Emily had that thing he'd been looking for. He could see submission rolling off of her in waves. He had dabbled in it in college but Haley came along and she was submissive enough to quell the bigger desires for a few years. Emily had unraveled every need and want he kept tightly rolled up with just a single handshake. Her determination and drive were impressive but that didn't hide her true nature from him. He was almost relieved when he figured out there had been a mix up about her joining the team, but was totally blindsided by her tenacity when she was in his office four days later. He could not resist her.

He would never forget the fire that rose up in his chest at the massive smile she'd given him when he welcomed her to the team. He hadn't felt that sexually drawn to someone in his entire life. It was cliché but he didn't give a damn. Her smile, her smell, her stance, the way she would pull into herself ever so slightly every single time he would command her to do something. He would nearly laugh in her face when she tried to stand up to him. But the way she would square her shoulders and defy him made his palms itch. She made him want to drag her up the stairs to his office, bend her slender frame across his mahogany desk and spank her perfectly rounded ass until she begged him to stop.

When they were in the field, he viewed her as a complete equal. They had always been proficient at nonverbal communication, which helped Aaron on the days he struggled with himself. It meant that he didn't have to watch her eyes light up when he would give her firm direction as he did with most of his other subordinates. They could work cohesively during the day as they always had, but the second Emily would enter his home the entire world shifted on its axis. He would change into exactly the man he knew he was. His posture, his tone, his demeanor. And Emily loved every single second of it.

It had started one night when they came back from a particularly nasty case. It was short but certainly not sweet. The whole team was worn down, no one but Emily and Hotch staying behind to wrap up paperwork. They all made mumbled excuses and left for the night. But then something crazy happened. Instead of going up to his office, Hotch had gently grabbed Emily's wrist before she could sit down. His brown eyes had flashed when hers fluttered at the touch. They had been dancing around each other for years but neither planned on caving first. He also knew that his feelings for her weren't the same as what hers were. Hers were emotional; his were carnal.

"Let's get a drink," he said, his tone not leaving much room for argument.

"Hotch?" Concern immediately replaced surprise at the look in his eyes. A shiver threatened to go down her spine but she pulled herself up to full height to keep herself composed. His eyes were boring into hers with a heat she tried to ignore. She was far from an idiot and noticed the stares and the adjustments in body language when she defied him. But never in all their years as coworkers and friends had she delved into those thoughts. It came with too many consequences.

"A drink," he repeated, lightly pulling on her arm. His heart jumped when she immediately responded by taking a step towards him. He nearly growled when her eyes dropped to the floor, a show of clear submission. He pushed those desires to the side for the hundredth, perhaps thousandth time. "I can't stand the idea of paperwork right now. Have a drink with me."

"I don't have my car," she said, suddenly remembering that her car was in the shop. "Would you mind driving me home? I can always take a cab if necessary."

His blood boiled at the idea of her assuming he may not properly care for her. It was the Dom inside of him coming to the surface, threatening to overflow and explode. He gave her a tight smile instead. "Of course I will."

Emily smiled and grabbed her purse from her chair, almost laughing when she realized he had yet to release her wrist. As if sensing her thoughts, he quickly retracted his hand and gestured for her to walk in front of him. He would be lying if he said he hadn't immediately raked his eyes down her tall frame. The simple dark blue blouse tucked into her black slacks was somehow sexier on her that night. Her hips, a repeat victim of his staring, swayed a little more than normal, as if she knew his eyes were on her. They were silent on the elevator ride down and they continued that way until the were seated in a booth at the bar the team frequented just a few blocks down.

"Hungry?" he asked as they slid into the booth.

She shook her head. "Not particularly."

Hotch loosened the solid black tie he was wearing and popped the top button on his perfectly pressed shirt. "You should eat something." He nearly roared in delight as she instantly opened her menu.

"You should take off that suit coat," she retorted, her eyes not leaving the page.

His eyebrows shot up. "If you wish," he muttered before shrugging off the garment. A small smile appeared on her face. "What?"

She met his eyes. "It's nice to see you loosen up a little," she replied with a noncommittal shrug.

He opened his mouth to say something – what, he wasn't sure – but a very attractive waiter showed up at their table to take their order for drinks. Hotch couldn't help but notice the young man checking Emily out but that Emily barely noticed the waiter. A warmth spread in his chest as she barely made eye contact with the other man, instead repeatedly glancing up to Hotch for approval at her choices. He nearly cursed under his breath when she pulled her plump bottom lip between her teeth. Their eyes met and he swore he saw her bite down a little harder before mercifully releasing the flesh. He shifted in his seat, his pants becoming a little uncomfortable.

The arrival of their drinks – her a martini and him a beer – led to easy conversations. They spoke of Jack, the team, her cat, vacation plans as they were on stand down at the beginning of the next month. He was surprised to hear she was thinking of visiting her mother even though their relationship was still strained. He suggested she come by for a day at the zoo with him and Jack after his second beer, the thought of not seeing her for a long period somehow not acceptable in his mind. She blushed and nodded, saying how nice it would be to see Jack. He had no shame in telling her that it would be nice to spend some time outside the office with her like they used to back in the day. He didn't have to add the 'before we had to fake your death' piece at the end, as they both had been too busy, or maybe too scared, to restart the friendship they once had.

"You really lift me up sometimes," she blurted, making him pause mid-bite of his burger. She nearly laughed at the expression on his face but she was too shocked at what she had said.

He put the food back on his plate, his eyes not leaving her bright red face as she hurriedly polished off her third drink. "Look at me."

It was those three simple words and the reaction that followed that changed their entire dynamic. Her eyes had flown to his, locking onto his deep gaze. An electricity suddenly filled the space between them, both of their chests rising and falling rapidly as the air became thick around them. Hotch searched her dark eyes, trying to make sense of what just happened. Something snapped between them in those few seconds and he could no longer help himself. He knew it wasn't liquid courage; he only had three beers and barely felt buzzed. No, it was just time, he decided.

"Why did you look at me like that?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"You asked me to," she replied easily, though he could tell she was nervous by the way she began picking at her nails.

Hotch knew he had to choose his words very carefully. He leaned in, his body lighting on fire when her irises turned from brown to black as her pupils dilated. Careful went out the window. The dam he'd created broke into a thousand pieces. His concrete control was abruptly nonexistent as her tongue swept her lush lips, wetting them but never losing eye contact.

"I didn't ask you," he said, unable to help himself now. The retort died on her tongue as she realized he was right. "I told you."

She simply nodded, not having the words to respond.

Hotch was a goner. "Do you enjoy that?" he purred, his voice like velvet to her ears.

"Excuse me?" was her immediate response, but that did not deter him.

"Do you enjoy being told what to do?"

Emily blinked at him, having nothing to say when she noticed his eyes had hardened, his hands balling into fists on top of the table. "Hotch..."

"Tell me," he demanded, quiet but firm.

"Yes," she responded instantly, both of them nearly jumping backwards at her affirmation.

"Shit," he breathed out, not expecting this whatsoever. "Prentiss...I..."

She held up her hand. "I am so sorry," she whispered, looking absolutely mortified.

"Do not look away from me," he bit out as she hung her head but she snapped right back up. Hotch could not stop the next words out of his mouth had someone put a gun to his head. "Good girl."

Emily resisted the moan that rose up into her throat. She knew it. The second she had shaken his hand all those years ago. She _kne_ _w_. Her panties became instantly damp. She watched as his mouth twitched up into a feral smile and it took all the control she had to not jump over the table.

"How?" she asked, unable to quell her curiosity.

His lips barely moved but she could see the smile in his eyes. She had never seen him look so damn good. "I was in and out of the life during college, before Haley," he explained. "You have it written all over you."

She shivered at the last part. Time to come clean, she supposed. "I only recently stopped going to clubs." The look on his face was priceless. "I initially went back in college as well, but stopped once I joined Interpol."

"What made you start back up?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"You," she deadpanned with a slight shrug, as if it were common knowledge. There was no use in fighting it now. The walls were down and they were both in so deep into uncharted waters that it no longer mattered what her previous reservations were. "I could tell exactly what type of person you were from day one. I ignored it, to be honest. But those urges came back. Going to clubs helped me keep my head on right when I was around you for long periods of time."

He nodded his understanding and laughed lightly. "I was the same." Her eyes squinted with an unspoken question. "Emily, I...I'm a Dom. You are Sub. I felt it that first day as well. But I haven't had the same outlets as you."

It took her a moment to gain her voice back, the fact that he said it aloud made it all the more real to her. She suddenly wasn't sure what to do with all of this now that it was out in the open. She tucked her hair behind her ear while evaluating his face. He had never been the most handsome man she'd ever come in contact with, but he had always been striking to her. He had aged a bit since they had first met, but then again so had she. The wrinkles around his eyes somehow made him more attractive. He had lost some weight and his eyes seemed to always be tired but when he looked at her all of that seemed to fade away. And at that moment she wanted nothing more than to see what he was hiding beneath that pristine suit.

As if reading her thoughts, he stood abruptly. He looked like he epitome of calm when he reached a hand out to her. Without thought she took it and his fingers wrapped around hers, gripping them lightly in order to help her from her seat. In a move that took her breath away, he slid his free hand around her back and pulled her gently to him. Her front molded against his and her eyes closed as his cologne filled her sinuses.

"Come home with me," he murmured into her ear. It was not what she would call a request.

Her cheek rubbed against his as she nodded, his stubble scrapping against her soft skin. She thought it oddly erotic and found herself pressing closer. He tightened his grip on her for a moment, wanting her to know he was in the same boat with her. He unashamedly inhaled her scent, his nose brushing along the side of her face.

"You smell delicious," he growled. "Being close to you drives me insane. That coconut shampoo and vanilla lotion gets me every single time."

She couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh. "Let's go," she nearly moaned, feeling his clear want for her pressing against her hip.

Hotch reluctantly released her and put his suit coat back on. He threw a hundred dollar bill down next to their half-eaten food before reaching for her hand again and practically dragged her from the bar. He surprised her by leading her to his SUV and opening her door before helping her in. They shared a smile before he closed the door behind her. He didn't say anything after getting in, nor when he started the engine or put it in reverse. He did, however, reach across the middle console and placed a heavy hand on the top of her thigh, his fingertips digging in possessively. She was stone still, her brain reeling from everything that was happening.

"What are your hard limits?" he asked about ten minutes into their thirty minute drive.

"Blood play, fire of any kind, branding, anal penetration," she listed. "Bodily fluids other than spit or cum." Hotch couldn't help glancing over at her, his eyes wide at both her bluntness and the fact she had to list off such things. "It's a huge thing right now. Um… caning, swapping, beating, purposeful bruising, marking that cannot be covered by clothing. You?"

"Identical," he said with a laugh. She smiled at him and he squeezed her thigh. "Soft limits?"

"Breath play, anal play, whipping, hitting." She wasn't surprised that he was nodding along in agreement. "I'm not keen on collars. I know it's a bigger thing overseas but I would not be opposed to something lightweight and not obvious if we ever chose to take it to that level."

Hotch knew what she spoke of. In some relationships, the Dom would present the Sub with a collar that she was to wear any time a session was to take place, and sometimes even outside of play. It was typically a sign of full commitment to one Dom but a Sub did not have to accept.

"I do not share," he said firmly. "If we are to do this, Prentiss, I will not tolerate you Subbing with anyone else."

"Understood." She placed her hand gently on his to reassure him. He looked much more at ease afterwards. "Do you have any fetishes?"

He met her eyes for a moment at a red light. "No serious fetishes. I do enjoy feet and breasts but not so far as to call it a serious fetish. Stilettos are the closest I get to feeling like I have a fetish. You?"

"Talking," she replied hastily, her eyes lighting up. He had to force himself to look away from her when the light turned green. Her breath hitched when his fingers dug into her thigh. "I really enjoy dirty talking."

"Simple dirty talk or..." he tapered off, letting the question hang in the air.

"Yeah, sometimes. But I like filthy. I don't know why, Hotch, but I do. I'll never forget the first time someone called me a slut." She sighed. "Something about it just turns me on."

"Noted," he said, finally pulling into the driveway of the house he bought barely three months ago and parking.

Emily jumped when Hotch's hand left her leg and threaded into her hair, tugging hard enough to pull her head back but not hard enough to hurt. He kept enough pressure to where Emily couldn't move in order to make eye contact with him.

"When we enter this house, you will no longer call me 'Hotch'. It will be 'sir' or you may address me as 'Aaron' if the moment calls for it. You will not speak unless spoken to or if I give you permission to speak freely. I will use your body as I see fit. You are to obey me without question until I dismiss you. Your limit word is 'yellow', your safeword is 'red'. If at anytime I ask you where your limits are I expect an answer of 'green', 'yellow' or 'red'. You are currently free to speak. Do you have any questions?"

"Am I allowed to make sounds?"

"Yes," he practically hissed. "The louder, the better. I want to know how much you are enjoying what I will be doing you. I would like to start with a light session, just to see how we match up. Are you in agreement with that?"

She nodded but did not speak. His hand yanked her hair and she gasped.

"I asked you a question," he growled.

"I agree," she replied breathlessly.

"I would like to take care of you afterward. Would spending the night and speaking of whether we wish to continue this in the morning be alright with you?"

"I would love that."

Aaron's hand loosened in her hair when her eyes fluttered. She had always craved the gentleness and the affection of a Dom's aftercare. It had been a few years since she had a real Dom to care for her the way she knew the man sitting next to her would. The thought alone almost made her orgasm right there.

"Anything else?" he asked, trying to not sound as nervous as he suddenly felt.

"No."

"Let's go then."

Aaron waited for her to open her door before reluctantly taking his hand from her hair and following suit. Emily walked behind him, her hands trembling with an even mix off nerves and excitement. He held the front door open for her and she took a deep breath before crossing the threshold. He followed her in, nearly cursing as he stepped on Jack's baseball. A sudden wave of guilt hit him as he realized he hadn't even called to see if Jack was awake enough to come home after they had landed earlier.

That pang of guilt he felt at not seeing his son before all else was quickly replaced by sheer lust when he looked at Emily. She was standing perfectly motionless, her head bowed down, eyes on the floor. She was ready. He rolled his shoulders and neck. He owed her his full attention. He felt the beast that he always tamed coming to the surface and he made no move to suppress it. He circled her, slowly taking her in from head to toe.

"Shoes off," he instructed, pleased when she hurriedly removed them but never once looked up. "Socks too."

He hummed in approval at the dark red paint on her toenails.

"Your feet are beautiful," he said with a smile. He took a moment to admire her toes and the top of her feet, already looking forward to touching what looked to be very soft skin. He shrugged out of his suit coat, barely paying attention to where it went as he haphazardly tossed it in the direction of the couch. He watched her eyes slide close when he reached out to stroke her cheek with the back of his hand. Emily sighed and turned into his hand without thought, his gentle touch heating her from head to toe. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir," she breathed out.

"I need to you to go upstairs. There's a bedroom at the top on the left. I expect to find you with nothing but your underwear on. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir."

He was ungodly proud when she didn't move. "You are dismissed. Go now, little slut."

He didn't miss the gasp from her lips nor the tremble in her knees as she hurried away from him. He went through the motions of locking up and setting the alarms before take a deep breath, squaring his shoulders and making his way up the stairs. He nearly fell to his knees in front of the sight before him. Emily stood there with a matching bra and panties. The bra and panties were a simple white cotton set, but they made her skin look more radiant than ever. He had never liked lingerie, thinking it took away rather than added to the person wearing it. Her breasts were peaking out just a touch from the top of the bra, begging for his hands to come and play with them. Her legs looked endless and he wanted nothing more than to shove his face between them and worship her.

Hotch reeled for a second, never having had the urge to please a Sub the way he wanted to please Emily. He knew part of it had to be the underlying attraction he'd always had towards her. He knew deep down somewhere his feelings were deeper than he cared to admit to himself, but he adjusted his thoughts, knowing he would have time to explore that later. Right now he had a precious gift standing in the middle of his bedroom, her face perfectly downcast. He would have to ask her if she would be willing to be photographed because she was certainly worthy of it.

"You are so fucking beautiful," he finally said after what felt like hours to Emily. He would have never pictured a more stunning view than her standing half dressed in front of his queen sized bed. Her skin stood out against the navy blue quilt and dark wood framing. How he would love nothing more than to whip her after tying her to the posts. He suddenly remembered he did not have those things. Yet. "I unfortunately do not have many toys as of right now, my little slut. I will take you shopping and we will pick some out together. Does that sound acceptable?"

"Yes, sir," she responded, her eyes still firmly locked on the beige carpet. She was doing her best to bring her heart rate down, but it proved to be impossible as Aaron circled her for the second time that evening. She did notice his shoes and socks were gone and she couldn't wait to see what else would be coming off.

Emily couldn't help the sharp intake of breath as he stood behind her and placed his strong hands on her shoulders. They slowly went down her arms, and he enjoyed the fact that goosebumps arose in the wake of his touch. His hands explored her back before beginning to toy with the clasp of her bra. Her breathing became heavier when he finally released the clips. He was undeniably pleased when Emily made no effort to remove the garment that was hanging on her arms, slowly slipping down to her elbows. He could no longer stand it. His hands dropped from her body.

"Undress me."

Aaron swore he saw the slightest smile grace her stunning face but he chose to ignore it, as she schooled her features and turned to him, her eyes never leaving the floor. Her bra was still hanging on one elbow and he tugged it down her arm before she reached for his top button. He forcibly kept his eyes on the dark dresser in the corner over her bare shoulder, wanting to build up more anticipation of seeing her topless. Emily barely stopped herself from reaching out and touching the large scar going down his abdomen, courtesy of Foyet. She briefly wondered if the tender moment would be worth the punishment but she wasn't yet familiar with his ticks and repercussions.

"Wait," he instructed and her hands immediately let go of his belt. "Look at me, little slut."

Emily whimpered when his hand came up to her jaw, forcing her to look at him faster. There was such a heaviness to his stare and Emily fought against the feeling to look away from him. She watched him battle with himself for a moment, over what she wasn't sure. She had known him long enough that the way his eyes shifted back and forth in his sockets spoke volumes. His eyes flashed to her beautifully plush lips, debating whether he wanted to give in to a massive desire to kiss her. He was well aware that it was the emotional side of him wanting it. As a Dom he had never once kissed a Sub. It was too tender, too personal. He wondered…

"Do you kiss during play?" His head cocked to the side, curious to what her answer would be.

Emily nearly laughed. "No, sir."

"Why did you not mention this was a hard limit for you?" Aaron's voice was still harsh but had she not known him, she would have missed the slight waver.

"It isn't with you, sir."

"Would you like me to kiss you?" he asked quietly, his brow arching.

"Yes, sir."

Emily's eyes slid shut as he pulled her face towards him, his lips roughly pressing into hers. They were thin yet soft and she wondered how many dozen times she had imagined this kiss. No fantasy could compare to the explosive feeling of his tongue quickly dominating her mouth. She moaned into his mouth as he circled her tongue with his own, the taste of beer and something uniquely Aaron Hotchner so delicious she thought she may faint. It ended as abruptly as it started. He needed a moment to remember where they were. Her exquisite taste had jarred him out of his usual role as a Dom and he found himself drowning in her kiss. But that could be explored later. He had a Sub to care for and he certainly wasn't going to waste this opportunity.

He gestured towards himself, clearly telling her to finish her task. Without another word, she removed him pants and briefs, her eyes widening slightly at the full erection that sprang forth. Her hands itched and her mouth watered at the sight of his straining appendage. He instructed her onto her knees once more and Emily cried out when he grabbed another handful of hair.

"Open your mouth," he demanded. She obeyed instantly, slackening her jaw as much as possible. Without warning he entered her mouth, nearly causing her to gag. She closed her mouth around him but whimpered when he yanked her hair quite roughly. "I did not ask you to do anything other than open your mouth. Good girl," he murmured as she relaxed her mouth again.

The feel of her hot mouth was almost too much to take for Hotch, whom hadn't had a good blow job since long before his marriage. He wasn't about to make a fool himself in front of his new Sub. He fucked her mouth for only a moment, sliding back and forth along her tongue before stepping away from her, something she clearly didn't appreciate. But she stayed silent even though her expression was that of a great loss. He tugged her to her feet and pinched her nipples without warning, causing her to scream loudly, her head falling back in pleasure.

"I want my little slut to climb on this bed and put her face into the mattress. I want your delicious looking ass in the air for my viewing pleasure. Panties off."

Emily had never been so thankful for those monthly waxings as she had been in that moment. Her eyes kept to the floor as she removed her underwear and quickly got on the bed on her hands and knees. She leaned forward, her chest and face in the mattress, her backside still propped up. It took all of her strength not to fly off the bed when his hand came down without warning on her left cheek. She hadn't the faintest of ideas how he'd gotten so close without her noticing. He matched the strike with the right cheek and his eyes closed in delight as she cried out. Hotch evened out six more calculated smacks, being sure to not hit the exact spot twice.

She had fantasized having Hotch's hands on her a million times, but never did she imagine him slapping her thighs in a way that had her on the brink of orgasm. He continued down the backs of them, his red palms focusing now on her calves. She nearly screamed in protest when he stopped, taking a few steps back in order to admire his work. He could see her core practically leaking, her clean shaven pussy glistening with her excitement. He couldn't resist running a fingertip between those bare lips. Emily moaned into the mattress, her walls instantly clenching in anticipation.

"Do you like that, little slut?" he purred, purposefully avoiding her opening.

"Yes, sir!" she responded immediately.

"Listen very carefully," he said, slinking onto the bed, his fingers still strumming along her flesh.

"Yes, sir."

"I'm going to fuck you with my fingers." He loved how her breathing instantly picked up. "You have two minutes to orgasm. If you have not done so within those two minutes you will be denied for a week. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir," she choked out, the fact that he was even letting her orgasm on their first session making her chest tight with happiness.

"Your time starts now."

Emily screamed as Hotch slammed two fingers into her, barely giving her a second to get used to the intrusion before he was thrusting them in and out of her tight passage. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her cheek into the mattress but that proved to be a huge mistake. Within the length of a breath his fingers were removed and his hand was in her hair, yanking her head back.

"Face in the mattress," he growled. "I will tell you when to move."

"Yes, sir," she gasped.

His free hand ran down her slender throat, telling her exactly what her punishment would be. He could feel his heart pounding when her eyes fluttered at the touch.

"Or maybe," he muttered, moving closer to her on the mattress, his front against her left side now. "Stay in this position, little slur. At anytime you wish to stop, touch my hand twice. I will not stop at one, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir, I understand."

"Good girl," he breathed into her ear the exact moment his hand tightening on her neck. Her hand instantly reached for his wrist on instinct but she quickly put it back on the bed. Emily moaned as Hotch slowly began cutting off her air, but not enough to where she couldn't breathe, his fingers once again finding her sopping core. He mercilessly fucked her with his fingers, curling them within her and hitting a spot that quickly set Emily into a downward spiral.

Emily's entire body began convulsing as Hotch rubbed his fingers against the top of her inner walls, a feeling rushing through her she had never felt. She nearly asked him to stop but next thing she knew, she felt liquid pouring from her and she tried to scream every obscenity she knew, but Hotch's grip on her throat stopped any words from being heard. Her entire being was shaking and she was almost scared about what was happening, but he seemed to know exactly what was going on. He pulled his fingers from her and slapped her labia, making her eyes roll back in her head. The world started to get small and she reached up and tapped his hand twice. He immediately eased his grip.

"Fuck," he hissed out, his hand between her legs gently cupping her as she continued to shake from the release. "You didn't tell me you were a squirter." She shook her head, confused. "Don't tell me it's your first time."

"It is, sir," she managed between heavy gasps.

"Ah, shit," he said, more to himself than her.

It was like a switch was flipped. Hotch immediately pulled her into his lap, holding her tightly against his chest, her side against his torso. He must have picked up on her confusion and sheer embarrassment at having peed all over everything.

"Emily, I'm so sorry," he whispered into her hair. "You did nothing wrong. Squirting is something that some women are capable of. It's a certain gland that acts as the same way a penis does. It isn't urine. No one really knows exactly what it is. But fuck, that was sexy."

Emily had no words. Her world was still in a million pieces, having never experienced an orgasm so intense in her entire life. Hotch slowly brushed his hands over her hair, his arms staying tightly wrapped around her until she finally calmed. The respect and understanding for Emily kept him from immediately forcing her back into their roles. He allowed her the time she needed to come back to Earth and she was endlessly appreciative. 

"Limit check," he said after an immeasurable amount of time.

Emily took stock of her body and her mind. "Green, sir," she said, sounding entirely sure of herself.

"Then on your back."

She scrambled out of his lap, wincing slightly at the cold liquid that had seeped into his comforter, but she didn't dare do anything other than exactly what he said. She laid back against his double-stacked pillows, her body board straight.

"Present your breasts to me, whore."

Emily's eyebrows went up but her face quickly become unreadable. She did as she was told, placing her hands on either side of her full bust and pushing them as close together and as far up as possible.

"I plan to fuck your beautiful breasts. Are you opposed?"

"No, sir. I would like that very much," she added, glancing over to make sure her added words were acceptable. He nodded and gave her a carnal smile. He straddle her waist, careful to not press down on her stomach. Emily gasped when Hotch reached between her legs, gathering some of her juices in his fingers and running them over his cock. She unconsciously licked her lips. She instinctively pushed her breasts together, raising her chest up in offering. He hummed his approval and dipped the tip of himself between her delightful mounds.

Hotch groaned as he thrust between her tits, the sensation of it making his balls instantly tighten. He knew he wouldn't last long, but there would be time for more play later. He watched her watching him and instructed her to open her mouth and stick out her tongue, which she seemed to do gladly.

"You're so stunning like this, my little slut. Your tongue is eagerly awaiting my cum, isn't it?" he asked roughly, his speed increasing when she nodded. "Open wider, slut. You're fifthly mouth is going to be full of it any second now. Titty fucking you turns you on doesn't it?" Another nod. "Good girl."

She moaned at the praise and Hotch lost it. He pulled up, grasping her hand and bringing it to his aching member and she immediately jerked him off as he came, her mouth coming forward and wrapping around the tip of him. She hummed around him, loving the feel of his hot seed on her tongue. He reached out and grasped the headboard, unable to stop the loud groan as she sucked him dry. He stroked her cheek and she released him. He nearly came all over again when she looked up to him for permission.

"Swallow it all, little slut."

She smiled wistfully and followed his instructions. He climbed off her and the bed without another word, leaving her there alone and naked. She heard the bath running, but did not move, knowing their session wasn't over until he deemed it so. It was barely five minutes later when he returned to the side of the bed in a plain black robe. He surprised her by sliding his arms beneath her and hoisting her off the bed. She didn't dare question him.

Tears of joy sprang to her eyes when he walked her to his large size bathtub, gently placing her in the warm water before kneeling down beside her. He took great care to run a washcloth over every inch of her body. She basked in the aftercare, not able to help the content sigh when he dried her and wrapped her in a fluffy white robe. He told her to stay perfectly still and she obeyed, waiting another few minutes before he finally came back for her. She smiled warmly at him when she realized he had changed the bed covers.

"Emily," he said from behind her, his hands on her upper arms, "I would like to call this session over for the time being. You are free to speak and act as you please."

She patiently waited until he was done speaking and she turned to face him, her hands reaching up and cupping his face before standing on her toes in order to kiss him. He took a moment to respond but relaxed into her, his arms wrapping around her waist. It was inexplicably easy to switch from one role to another. They pulled apart and she smiled up at him, her hand brushing his hair off his forehead.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I really enjoyed that."

"Would you be interested in continuing?" he asked.

She really didn't need to consider it, but she pretended to for his benefit. "I would. You?"

"I would as well." He leaned down and sealed it with a chaste kiss. "I believe I asked earlier, but would you still like to stay the night?"

"My answer hasn't changed," she assured him.

They shared a brief smile before pulling away and getting into bed. He pulled the covers over them and turned off the light before turning to his side in order to wrap himself around Emily's back. He breathed in her coconut scented hair, a calm he hadn't felt in decades settling in around them. He smiled in the darkness when she pulled his arm up, cradling it to her chest. He wasn't sure what was to come for them, but he couldn't remember a time when he'd felt more hopeful. He started to drift off, a smile creeping onto his all too serious face.

"Goodnight, Emily."

"Goodnight, Aaron."

 _ **A/N –** Whether it's a thousand words or just one, please remember to leave a review!_


End file.
